lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Male Mongoose
Male Mongoose is a mongoose who lives in the Pride Lands. Appearance Male Mongoose bears a typical resemblance to his own kind. He has a long, slender body covered in light brown fur. His legs are covered with a dark brown, and this brown can also be seen at the tip of his long tail, back stripes and covering part of his muzzle. Surrounding his eyes is a beige coloring. His eyes are brown with dark brown eyebrows. His inner ears are pink and his hair is spiked at the top. He has two sharp teeth, one on either side, which protrude from his lower jaw. His nose is red. Personality Male Mongoose is somewhat gullible, and will believe anything that he is told as seen in Bunga the Wise. He will defend others based solely on what he has heard.Bunga the Wise He, like many creatures in the Pride Lands, will run from danger at the first sight.Never Roar Again With a bit of persuading though, he might consider sticking around to help.The Kupatana Celebration History Bunga the Wise The Male Mongoose is first seen waiting in line to see Bunga the wise at Hakuna Matata Falls. When Timon, Pumbaa and Bunga start to sing Bunga the Wise, they drop in and Bunga forces a smile on his face with his claws. Shortly after, he offers a bug as payment to Timon, but the Lion Guard interrupt him and enter first. Later, he tours the Pride Lands with Bunga, Timon, Pumbaa and a group of other animals whilst singing Make Way for Bunga the Wise. When Kion tries to stop Bunga from offering advice, the Mongoose sticks up for Bunga, reminding him that Rafiki told them that he was the wisest in all the Pride Lands. Suddenly, a dam holding Lake Kaziwa back breaks apart, causing the waters to flood over the Pride Lands. The mongoose flees, and once the flood calms, he is seen perched peacefully on a rock. Can't Wait to be Queen Male Mongoose is seen briefly with four other mongooses during Duties of the King, where Simba coaches them on their bite. They mimic him after he bites the air. The Kupatana Celebration In the song Jackal Style, a Male Mongoose faces off with Dogo over a kiwano melon. Reirei approaches and pulls her son's face into a smile, causing him to smile back. Reirei then slyly slips the fruit over to her son, who rushes off with it, causing the mongoose to frown. At the end of their song, Male Mongoose is amongst those staring towards the troublesome jackals. He later appears at the Kupatana Celebration. When Reirei's pack attacks, they listen alertly as Simba gives the Pride Landers instructions. He joins forces with some other animals and surrounds the jackal pups once the Lion Guard push them into a pile. Never Roar Again Male Mongoose is spending time in the Floodplains, drifting on his back and spraying water, when Makuu's Float takes over. He flees, terrified, and bumps into Fuli on his frantic run. She stops him and he informs her about what happened. She assures him that the Lion Guard will take care of it, and dashes away to get her team assembled. Beshte and the Beast Male Mongoose is seen being scared by Shujaa when he laments about his accidental destruction. Songs *Bunga the Wise (song) *Make Way for Bunga the Wise Trivia *Male Mongoose's model is frequently reused in the series, and he can appear multiple times in one image. *Male Mongoose has returned for Season 2 but only in silent cameo. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Minor Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Mongooses Category:Mammals Category:Adults